


In my own way

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beaumont figures out what’s bothering his friend villa





	In my own way

“Villa I’ve been trying to reach you for what feels like forever”Beaumont exclaimed to his partner

“I can’t do this right now”Annalise rose her voice 

“Do what Villa?”Beaumont had inquired 

“You think you can just walk all over my life and never mind”Annalise began rambling 

“I’ll give you space if that’s what you need Villa”Beaumont told her 

“I don’t need space Rosie”Annalise replies 

“Is there something else going on?”Beaumont became concerned for his friend 

“I think I’m in love with you”Annalise says to Beaumont 

Beaumont did a double take freezing in place 

“You don’t need to say it back Rosie”Annalise said to him 

“You were always the woman of my dreams”Beaumont says to her

“Is this the rosie way of saying you love me?”Annalise asked him 

“In my own way yes”Beaumont responds


End file.
